


Jealousy and Honesty

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Tamaki Logic, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple movie outing for Iori and Riku, but because the former was told something strange by Tamaki he found himself acting out of his usual character. Not wanting Iori's strange behaviour to cause a rift  between them, Riku took it upon himself to fix the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How did a fic about Iori and Riku going out on a movie date end up being a story about Iori having an internal debate about his feelings in relation to the latter?
> 
> I am extremely paranoid right to this moment about Iori being OOC so feel free to tell me if he is.

"Iorin, I heard you're going on a date with Rikkun after class."

That was the question that was put forth to Izumi Iori, who was sipping on the packet of apple juice his older brother had packed in his boxed lunch. Perhaps it was due to the way it was phrased so directly, but it had caught him off-guard and he had choked on the beverage as a result.

"I beg your pardon?" 

The person he was conversing with was his class and group-mate, Yotsuba Tamaki, who was nibbling on snacks right after he had finished three entire buns for lunch. The taller boy did not seem fazed by the other's reaction, instead giving him a puzzled look. "Am I wrong?"

"We're just going to watch a movie. Why did you have to phrase it in such a misleading manner?" Iori chided him, grabbing a tissue from the packet in his pocket to wipe his mouth. "In the first place, where did you hear that from? I didn't recall telling anyone other than Big Brother."

"Rikkun told us yesterday when you and Mikki were out at work."

Iori's eyelid twitched as he clicked his tongue. "That Nanase-san, saying unnecessary things again..."

"Don't be angry at Rikkun, Iorin. He only said that because Sou-chan asked if he needed dinner. If you want to get angry at someone, then get mad at Sou-chan." Tamaki explained in his sleepy monotone, opening yet another packet of snacks. "Want some?"

"I'll pass."

"Besides, Iorin and Rikkun are dating, right?"

"Hah? I don't understand what you are saying."

"You like Rikkun. Rikkun likes you. That means you're dating. So there's nothing wrong with you two going on a date together."

There was so much to retort to that that Iori did not know where to start. However, before he could say anything else, one of his classmates came over to inform him that he was asked by the teacher in charge of their next class to help with collating and distributing materials for the lesson. When he returned, it was just in time for afternoon lessons to start, making him miss the chance to talk about the matter completely.

However, it still remained at the back of his mind, sometimes taking his attention away from the content that was covered in class. Those few hours passed slower than they should. Even before the final period started, when Tamaki had to leave in order to make it in time for a photoshoot with his partner, Oosaka Sougo, Iori was unable to remain patient. As soon as the last chime sounded, he gathered his things and quickly bolted out of the classroom. Of course, he made sure to put a pair of glasses on, as a disguise, as they had arranged to meet at the train station.

Imagine his surprise when he found the redhead waiting for him by the school gates.

"Nanase-san!"

Nanase Riku, who had been reading a novel, looked up at the sound of his name. When he spotted Iori running towards him, his face brightened up. He beamed at the younger boy as he waved in greeting. "Iori!"

That angelic smile was a direct hit to Iori's heart; how could a person be this adorable? "Why are you here? Didn't we arrange to meet at the station?"

"I was early, so I decided to wait for you here instead." I looked up at Iori with an expression of guilt. "Is that no good?"

As much as Iori wanted to forgive him, being as naturally adorable as he usually is, he knew that there were times he needed to be strict as well. "Of course it's not! Do you have any idea how chilly it is today? Even if you're dressed warmly with scarves and gloves and a hat, you may still catch a cold out here. You're our center, so please have more awareness and please, take better care of yourself."

While he certainly did not look happy being told off, Riku knew that Iori was right. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to see you sooner, that's all..."

Ahh, this was definitely yet another one of God's tests of his self-control, Iori groaned to himself as he covered his face with one hand.

"Iori? Is something the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. Let's get going, or we'll be late for the show."

Today's plan was simple, just a movie at the theatre and dinner out before returning to the dorms. As it was a Monday, they had no intention of staying out too late; Iori had school the next day and Riku had a job to complete with Sougo.

The theatre was located in the same district where the school was located, fifteen minutes away by foot. As the two walked there, Riku was chatting cheerfully, telling Iori about things that had happened recently or his thoughts about certain matters that were of interest to him. However, Iori barely heard him, still immersed in his own thoughts.

He was thinking about what Tamaki had said earlier. For one, he and Riku were not dating. He did say that he did like the redhead once before, but he had not meant it in a romantic sense. There was nothing wrong with liking another person in terms of a regular human being, right? Not to mention that he could never hate someone as adorable as him, even if he has some flaws that he feels should be fixed.

The notion of him dating someone else was something that had never crossed Iori's mind. He had been confessed to many times by the girls in his middle and high schools, but he never accepted any of them. He had no reason to; he had no interest in any of them. In addition, he had always prioritised his studies before anything; silly things that waste time like hanging out with friends and dating could be done after he graduated. However, that changed ever since he was scouted to become an idol and met people he could truly call comrades... no, friends.

Riku, however, was different.

He was used to people admiring him, agreeing with him just because they thought of him as someone who was right, who was better than them. Regardless of whether they were his seniors, juniors or of his cohort, people put him on a high pedestal without his consent, but he never once cared about that. However, Riku had never once done that, treating him as an equal or sometimes a younger person which he actually is. To describe his interactions with him would be refreshing: he did get annoyed at times but he did not hate that. 

He had not once considered his feelings to be romantic, but only because he had no knowledge or experience regarding the matter. Despite that, Riku was undeniably special to him, as the only person other than his brother he had ever considered as being adorable. But, why?

He loves his brother very much, so it was natural that he would think of him as adorable and endearing. If that was the case, what about Riku?

Does that mean that… perhaps, just perhaps… he really liked Riku in the way Tamaki had implied?

"Hey, Iori! Where you listening to a word I said?"

Riku talking to him directly made him realise that he had not been paying attention to the redhead at all. "Ah, no, I'm sorry. You were saying something about Nikaido-san, yes?"

Naturally, he was not happy with being ignored but Riku's pout only lasted for two seconds. It changed into an expression of worry, as he removed a glove and reached out to place his hand on Iori's forehead. Having not anticipated the sudden contact, he pulled away. 

"W-What are you doing, Nanase-san?"

"I was just wondering if you're feeling unwell. You have been working a bit too hard lately; even though you came home late from work you were the first one up this morning to prepare for school. Mitsuki was worried."

"I'm fine, really. You and Big Brother worry too much." 

"It's okay to take a break once in a while. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Riku gave him a gentle pat on the head, which made him blush.

"P-Please don't treat me like a child," Iori mumbled under his breath, lightly knocking his hand away. 

"It won't hurt for you to be honest, sheesh. Oh, we're here! It's starting in fifteen minutes so let's get tickets! And popcorn!"

The movie they were catching, chosen by Riku, was titled "The Rose-coloured Letter". Originally a novel posted on the internet and hosted on a blog, it gained popularity almost overnight. It was eventually complied and published into a book by a major publishing company and had sold more than a million copies within the first week of sales, topping the ranks of many bookstore chains for several weeks. Eventually, a proposal had been put in by a famous director to adapt the story into a movie and it was accepted.

The novel was set in a fictional town named Cesarina, where those who enforce the law are corrupt, and so do those who had been put in positions of power. As such, mafia families rose to protect and grant the wishes of the people. However, there were too many of them in one place. There was constant conflict between the groups, fighting for both territory and power. In the end, three major families remained. First was the Angelo family, which holds the most influence and power. Second is the Venetta family with the largest amount of land and members. The last is Marino family, which are neither as large or powerful as the other two.

The story centers on a young man named Benito who was the only son and heir of the Angelo family. He despises his father, the Don, and wishes to live a life free of corruption, crime and the mafia. One night at a party, he encounters a charming girl named Rose, who he later remembers had met before several times in his childhood. Despite the fact that Rose was romantically involved with a man from the Venetta family, she and Benito fell in love and began writing letters to each other. Things get more complicated later in the story when Benito finds out that a man named Tullio Amaretti is out to kill her after she had witnessed him taking the life of the man she was involved with.

Iori had not read the novel itself, but had heard of it many times before; it was popular with both male and female students of his former school. He was aware that Riku had a copy in his personal library, but had no time to borrow or even read it.

However, the reason why Riku had chosen to watch the movie was not only because he had read and enjoyed the novel. The movie starred all three members of the popular idol group TRIGGER, as well as many other young and upcoming talents. Their leader, Yaotome Gaku, was cast as Benito Angelo. The tall and handsome Tsunashi Ryuunosuke played Tullio Amaretti. And, much to Iori's surprise, the group's centre Kujou Tenn was Rose. This made him curious about the movie and agree to go when Riku had asked him to accompany him.

"I'm glad we managed to get good seats," Riku commented as he plopped down on the cushioned seat and let his bucket of popcorn rest on his lap. "I can't wait for the movie to start!"

Iori nodded silently as he sat down next to him. Looking around, there were only two young couples... four other people in the dimly-lit theatre aside from the both of them. This was to be expected of a mid-afternoon showing on a weekday. However, it felt rather awkward to be the only pair of males in that space, especially when the other two pairs were in their own lovey-dovey world.

He turned towards Riku, wondering if he was affected by the atmosphere as he was. However, the redhead had his eyes glued to the blank screen. Even in the dark, he could see that they were radiating with excitement and anticipation.

Knowing how much he adored his older brother, despite the fact he had heartlessly abandoned his own family, it was not surprising. Somehow, Iori felt stupid being the only one who was feeling awkward.

"Ah! It's starting!"

Oh well, Iori sighed to himself, turning his attention towards the screen. Hopefully, this movie would serve as a distraction to make him forget what had been on his mind.

Unfortunately, it did not.

While he did pay some heed to the plot of the movie, he was focused on Riku more than anything else. He was watching his expression closely and carefully, observing every little change. As he did that, it made him think that he wanted the redhead to look at him the same way, too, and that was troubling.

If he had to put a name to what he was feeling... jealousy would be the word he would use.

But why would he feel this way?

Perhaps... he really felt that way towards Nanase Riku? Perhaps, he really liked him, more than just a regular person?

"Tenn-nii was really cool, wasn't he?" Riku was even more excited as they left the hall. "I knew that plot twist was coming, but he pulled it off so well that even I was taken by surprise! As expected of someone like Tenn-nii! He really can do anything!"

"Mm," Iori mumbled his response, his partner's words going into one ear and out the other.

"Iori?" Seeing the black-haired boy's disinterest, Riku could not help but grow worried. "Is something wrong? Did you find the movie boring? Was it too cliched?" 

"No, nothing's wrong. It was interesting."

"It doesn't seem to me that you think that way."

"It's the truth. Perhaps I'm just... tired, as you mentioned." He picked up his pace, walking ahead of Riku. "Let's go for dinner so we can return to the dorms as soon as possible."

"Sure..." He followed behind Iori but did not know what else to say.

The two had dinner at the family restaurant near the station. However, with the tense atmosphere remaining between the two, no words were exchanged between them. Even on the way back, both on the train and the road towards the dormitory, nothing could be said.

It was only in the early evening when they arrived home, but Iori had promptly excused himself to his room, claiming to have homework to finish. This was witnessed by their leader Nikaidou Yamato, who asked if something was wrong. Riku explained what had happened from his side, to which the man told him to leave the boy alone until he willing to speak to him.

However, Riku could not bear to leave him alone in that state.

He waited a few hours, giving the boy the time he needed to accomplish what he needed. However, as he brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas, ready to turn in for the night, he decided to pay a visit to see if Iori was feeling better.

But first, he prepared a mug of hot milk with honey, as Mitsuki does for him when he was cooped up in his room studying.

He gave the door two knocks and waited for a response.

"Yes?"

"I-Iori? It's me. I brought you something warm to drink."

There was a pause, which made Riku half-regret his decision. However, there was no way he could back down now.

He heard the click of the doorknob as it was turned and took a step back, allowing for the door to swing outwards. Iori peeked his head out, looking as glum as ever. Riku handed him the mug, which he accepted with a murmur of thanks. However, before the door could close again, he decided to speak up.

"S-Say! Could I come in?"

"Why?"

"I... there's something I want to ask you!"

"You can do it here. Please make it quick, I need to study for a test."

"No, let's do it inside. It's something I don't want other people to hear."

There was no one else around so his reason was barely convincing, but his feelings seemed to have gotten through to Iori, who moved aside to let him in. After closing the door, Iori set the mug on the desk.

"So? What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He was about to turn around to face Riku, but he let out a small yelp as the older boy hugged him from behind. "Na-Nanase-san?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you are apologising."

"You're angry at me, aren't you? I don't know what I did wrong, but I do know that don't want to see you like this. I'm sorry, Iori. Please, don't be mad anymore."

This gesture, along with Riku's shaking voice, made Iori feel guilty. It was not his intention to make him do this; he was simply jealous and confused.

In the first place, he had yet to completely accept his own feelings towards the older boy. However, it was not a matter of just having these feelings, but how to deal with and turn them into something more tangible. Also, there was something that made him feel more troubled: how Riku felt about him.

Tamaki had told him that Riku had said that he had liked him, too. However, that was something that he had not heard in person and hence does not know the implication behind his claim. What if his idea of 'like' was different from what Iori was feeling? And, if that was so, there was no way he would be able to accept his feelings. In the worst scenario, he may even reject his entire being.

If that were to happen… he could not imagine what he would do then.

However, it was not like him to dwell in worry like this. He should tell him… show him how he feels. That way, he could make many things certain.

"I'm not angry, Nanase-san. Please, let me go."

"I won't. I won't let you go until you tell me the truth."

"I already said I wasn't angry at all."

"You're lying! If you weren't, then why were you acting so strange after the movie?"

"That's…" It was a hit-or-miss situation now, but this was the only time to tell him. "That's because I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

Riku loosened his grip around Iori, moving to look at him. He looked at him straight in the eye earnestly, expecting him to reply in the same way. There was no way he could betray that expectation when he was being so insistent.

"It's not so much of what, but of who... I was jealous of Kujou-san."

To Riku, that was not much of a surprise. He already knew how much Iori had admired and respected his older twin brother, the latter was seen by many as an example of what the perfect idol should be like and is a rival to many, the ebony-haired boy included. Despite that, it was not sufficient a reason for Iori to have acted the way he did. 

"For what reason do you have to be jealous of Tenn-nii?"

"Well..." Caught in that straightforward gaze, there was no escape for him, even if he were to move his eyes away. "I didn't like the way you were looking at him."

"Eh?"

"I said, I didn't like the way you were looking at him. Whenever you look at Kujou-san, your eyes light up and are fixated on him. And, when this happens, it seems that he becomes the only person and thing in your world. I mean, I know what it's like to admire your older sibling; Big Brother is amazing in many ways. Despite that, I just can't help but think… that it would be nice… if the only person you would look at like that… was me…"

That came out more embarrassing that Iori had thought it would and he could not help but stutter. Perhaps it was because his words and feelings were conveyed properly to Riku who was listening to everything he had said. It made the older boy's face turn almost as red as his hair, making him realise the implications behind his words.

"F-Forget I said anything!" Iori spluttered, raising his arm to hide his reddening face as he turned away. "It's late; you should go back to your room to rest."

"I-Iori! Say!" Riku called out to him, stumbling over his own words as well. "Do you like me?"

"W-Why are you asking me something like that? I-I'm surprised you can ask such embarrassing things so directly."

"Stop beating around the bush and answer me, Iori!" Riku grabbed him by the arm, turning his body around to force them to look at each other.

However, even if he was facing him, Iori did not want to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Iori!"

"What about you? Why are you being so insistent? If you want to know someone's feelings that badly, the least you could do is have the courtesy to tell them how you feel about then first! It's not like you're going to say that you like me, are you?"

"Of course I will! That's because I really like Iori!"

There was no hesitation in his expression or voice as Riku yelled out his reply before Iori could anticipate it.

Really, this person is always so full of surprises that Iori never fails to be taken aback by what he does. How does he expect him to be able to take something like this... a direct hit to his heart so suddenly?

"Iori... why are you crying?"

Iori shook his head in reply to that, a gesture which Riku did not understand. However, Iori turned and looked at him, finally standing face-to-face with him by his own will. Then, he opened his arms, embracing the redheaded boy tightly. The latter did not expect this, letting out a small gasp in surprise.

"Iori?"

"Nanase-san, I..." He loosened his hold, instead placing both his hands on the other's shoulders. 

Their faces were now slightly a hand's breadth apart, their eyes having nowhere to gaze at other than each other. Everything about their current state, actions and atmosphere were a definite sign of what was to happen next. Closing his eyes, Iori leant forward, placing his lips on Riku's. They were soft and moist, and warm. 

So this was what a kiss felt like, Iori thought to himself. It was a new yet pleasant feeling, which came as a surprise to him as this was his first kiss. But did Riku feel the same, he could not help but wonder. 

When they broke apart just about a few seconds later, both their faces were red. Riku was looking down shyly, his slightly parted lips slightly quivering. He looked like he had something to say but was afraid to. However, this was where Iori had to be the one to speak first.

"I like you, Nanase-san. Please go out with me."

That was not only a profession to the other but also a confirmation of his own feelings and the answer to own uncertainties. There was nothing to be doubtful of from the start, all he had to do was to act and trust in Riku, as he did in him.

Riku, at this point, looked as if he was going to cry. However, despite having tears well up in his eyes, he was smiling. His gentle expression was comforting, to Iori as he took the younger boy's hands in his.

"Of course I will. How could I say no to you when you're finally being honest with me?"

"Nanase-san..."

"Sheesh, why couldn't you just say all of that earlier in the start? You really had me worried. Idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? It really wasn't easy for me to say all of that, you know... why are you laughing?!"

As a certain saying goes, all that goes well ends well. There may be occasional bouts of disagreements or conflict between them, but their happy and peaceful days are sure to continue after they resolved those matters.

At least, until a certain pale-haired older brother learns of their relationship, but that is another story for another time.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, "The Rose-coloured Letter", the movie that starred TRIGGER which was mentioned in the fic itself, was an idea I cooked up for an original fic during the time Gangsta. was on air, around last year? I never wrote it because I was working part-time six days a week while studying full-time for my degree.
> 
> If anyone is actually interested, let me know? I may do an AU with it using our Trigger members.


End file.
